


Sunburnt Prompto

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Helping a Friend, M/M, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Poor Prompto forgot his sun lotion but it's fine as Noctis wants to help him recover





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has already been on my tumblr - ignoctgirl - for a few days but i decided to upload here anyways in case someone else might enjoy it.
> 
> I wrote it as I got sunburnt this weekend and needed some comfort XD

Prompto winced at the coolness that was suddenly deposited onto his tender, burnt back. He had to bit his lip to stop himself from crying out at sensation of the after sun lotion being rubbed over his damaged skin.

He knew Noctis was being as delicate as possible, to avoid hurting him further, but each stroke - even with an excessive amount of lotion - felt like sandpaper was being rubbed against him.

It was agony.

A tear rolled down his lightly burnt cheek. How had he forgot to apply sun lotion this morning before they had gone swimming in the ocean? 

He knew exactly why... 

He’d been so excited about getting to spend time with Noctis. Time _alone_ with Noctis.

“Ow. Ow. Ow!” Prompto whined, as he arched his back away from Noctis’ touch. He was feeling incredibly sensitive and the fire on his back was overwhelming. 

Noctis’ eyebrows pulled together as he looked over Prompto's back and how much still needed lotion to be applied. He reached for the bottle and squeezed more into his palm, before tossing the bottle to the floor and spreading the lotion between his hands. Noctis gently rested his lotion smothered hands on Prompto's shoulders who flinched under his touch and let out an anguished cry.

“Just a bit more then I'm done…” Noctis rubbed gentle circles over his friends back, trying to tend to the sunburnt skin how Ignis had to Noctis’ in the past.

He listened as Prompto sobbed into his hands. Guilt rippled through him. He'd only invited his friend swimming so they could get some alone time away from Ignis and Gladio before… he shook his head in an attempt to fight the thought away.

“Noct?” Prompto sniffed, as he tried his hardest to stay still while Noctis’ hands continued to work on his back.

“Umm?” 

“Thanks… you know, for helping me…” Prompto closed his eyes. If he ignored the sunburn, then today had been perfect. He got to spend one last time alone with Noctis before they boarded the boat to Altissia tomorrow. He would hold these memories close to his heart, as tomorrow Noctis would be even further from his grasp.

Noctis hung his head. His biggest regret was that he'd never built up the courage to tell Prompto how he felt and now he had to marry Lunafreya…

He scrunched his eyes together, trying to ignore the pain in his chest as he spoke with a level voice. “No problem.”


End file.
